merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Richards
To use: Note to self, this isn't part of the coding, but use it for names on relationships and hobbies. Text He has a huge preference to Extroversion then Introversion (100%) He has a huge preference to Intuitive then Observant (76%) He has a huge preference to Feeling then Thinking (60%) He has a huge preference to Prospecting then Judging (93%) |Personality Tab 2 Pic = Chris.jpg |House Text = He was extremely nervous when the hat was first on him. He was so nervous that he wouldn't be put in the same house as Alex. He was out into Gryffindor and with that, he sat down next to Alex with a grin on his face. Gryffindor is a pretty awesome house. It's his home now and he's not planning on leaving unless it's summer and it's his seventh year. |Childhood Text = Christopher Henry Richards was born on March 23rd with his twin sister Alexander (later changed to Alexandra). These two caused mayhem for their family. They grew up to be specialists in pranks and causing general mischief. Which of course, was not okay in their dad's book. One day, when they were seven, he was sick and tired of having to watch were he stepped. So, he figured, if I separate them then it should end. It didn't. In fact, that's how their first sign of magic came. Chris blew things up. Well, his bed mostly do he didn't have to sleep their. Every day he blew up something until he and Asked could share a room again. This lead to a discussion with their mom about magic. Of course this happened while his older sister was at Salem. So they obviously assumed they would be going their. Life had other plans. Henry got a job in England when they were ten, forcing the whole family to move to Britain. So, guess what? That means they get to go to Hogwarts. No big deal. Then he heard about sorting. What if he got separated from his sister? Not cool. Luckily he wasn't. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. Things that became crazy very quickly. In his second year, his sisters decided to make a plan to help them out of their current situation. In their third year, Dad was behind bars and Mom was put into the hospital. Alex left for a American during the summer. Let's just say that wasn't a fun month for Chris. He decided to follow after her. They ended up going Ilvermorny and was sorted into (house). Chris wasn't sure what he felt about the school, he wanted to leave and explore more then he should have. He honestly didn't want to try, but he stayed for Alex's sake. They soon received word that |History at Hogwarts Text = WIP Also three optional history tabs to use do: (and change the number again) |Optional History Tab 1 = Family History |Optional History Tab 1 Text = It all started with a cup of hot chocolate and a cold December. Lisa Matthews was a Witch. She had graduated from the Salem Witches' Institute. She was determined to be able to live in both worlds. Which soon lead her to her one year away from getting her Musical Education degree. Henry Richards was just a normal joe. He would go to work, school and home every. Single. Day. He wanted change. That soon came at a café. It was cold and she didn't have any other classes that day, so she went to the local café to order some hot chocolate. Once she got her drink she turned around- And spilled the drink all over the person behind her! She apologized over and over as she hastily started to clean up her mess. She looked up and their eyes met. After the incident, they hung out a few times before they actually became an item. A year later, they were engaged and six months later, they were finally husband and wife. Soon after, they became parents. Lisa would soon learn a secret that Henry hid so well, even HE didn't know it. He was verbally abusive. How did Lisa find out? Well, it goes like this: Whenever the kids would do something wrong, he would yell at them and say things that would bring their moral down. He would even do it to his wife. Lisa only stays with him because she loves him and knows he can be better. This is Christopher's story. |Skills Text = Twin ESP Bring able to feel what your sister is feeling is one thing. Being able to basically read her mind is another. And he can do both. Though it's their little secret and they can't do it with anyone else. |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — / Astronomy — Charms — / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — / Herbology — History of Magic — / History of Magic — Potions — / Potions — Transfiguration — / Transfiguration — Arithmancy — / Arithmancy — Care of Magical Creatures — / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — / Muggle Studies — Ancient Runes — / Ancient Runes — Ancient Studies — / Ancient Studies — Ghoul Studies — / Ghoul Studies — Magical Theory — / Magical Theory — Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — Sure Chris is smart but that doesn't exactly mean that he applies it to school. In fact, he doesn't. Plus it's not fun! Unless it's DAtDA. |Parents Text = Lisa Richards He loves his mom. She really awesome and doesn't mind the pranks as long as they don't destroy the house. Plus she's just an overall awesome mom. Yes. He's a mama's boy. Get over it. Henry Richards He doesn't know what to think of him. Sure people make mistakes, but it's he trying to fix it? That's the question. |Siblings Text = Amy Richards Even though he doesn't like to admit it, she's pretty smart and knows a lot. In fact, he sort of sees her as a role model but don't tell her he said that. He has a rep to uphold. Bree Richards A sibling he doesn't exactly know what to feel about. They're pretty neutral right now, fighting how siblings fight. That kind of thing. Mal Richards He's on rocky road with his sister. He thinks she's to vain and girly. He asks doesn't think she has the guys to get her hands dirty. Xavi Richards He thinks Xavi is pretty cool. After all, he doesn't mind the numerous pranks Alex and him pull. In fact, he laughs with them. Alex Richards Alex is probably the most important person in his life. She's always by his side no matter what. Also, they know each other. Like, they can read each other's minds. |Friends Text = None Yet |Acquaintances Text = None Yet |Pets Text = Fred is Chris's pet cat. As if that wasn't obvious enough for you. He matches Chris's personality to the t. Fred even has a brother named George! |Romances Text = None Yet |Name Meaning = Christopher: From the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing CHRIST", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's etymology led to legends about a Saint Christopher who carried the young Jesus across a river. He has come to be regarded as the patron saint of travellers.Behindthename.com Richards: Recorded in over one hundred spelling forms ranging from the German Reichardt, Richardi, and Richar, the English Richard, the French Ricard, the Flemish Rickaert, and diminutives or patronymics such as Riccardi, Liccardi, Richards, Richardson, Richardeau, Rickertssen and many others, this ancient surname is of pre 7th century Germanic origins. Deriving from the twin elements of 'ric' and 'hard', and translating as "powerful ruler", the name spread throughout Europe in the early medieval period. It was no doubt considerably helped in its popularity by its meaning, but the greatest impetus to its success came in the 12th century with the legendary exploits of King Richard 1st of England, (and much of France). He was the most prominent leader of the famous Crusades to free the Holy Land, and he became known throughout Christendom as 'Coeur de Leon'. Despite his 'title', Richard, Coeur de Leon, was unsuccessful in his attempts to suppress the Muslims, but by his efforts he achieved more than the other leaders, who in the manner of the human race far and wide, were not pleased. Early examples of the surname recording taken from authentic European rolls and registers of the period include: Nicol Richart of Basle, Switzerland, in the year 1260, Richardus Richardi of Pfullingen, Germany in 1273, and Thomas Richard, in the Oxfordshire 'Hundred Rolls' of England in 1276. Other recordings from these ancient times include Thomas Richardes of Worcester, England in 1327, and Olbrecht Reichart of Dresden, Germany, in 1396. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop", often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling.surnamedb.com |Goals and Plans = WIP |Fears = WIP |Random Facts = |-|Magical= |-|Misc.= }} Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Character Category:Richards Family Category:Idea Category:Work in progress